A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods of using nanotechnology to synthetically replicate the body's immune function.
B. Description of the Related Art
Scientists have been studying the immune system and its components for many years to find ways to manipulate immune function for treatment of human and non-human patients. The need for the ability to control and manipulate the immune system has been increasing in view of the growing population trend of antimicrobial-resistant pathogens, an enlarging population of immuno-compromised individuals, and the elusive ability to effectively stimulate the immune system to counteract these invaders. The Staphylococcus aureus bacterium, for example, is well known for its ability to become multi-drug resistant, and it has emerged as a nosocomial threat to hospitalized patients with grave potential. The biologic spectrum of bacterial and viral resistance is growing and is not limited to the Staphylococcus species. The global threat of bioterrorism and the use of biological agents which have no vaccine or treatment are ever present and can exhibit profound, immediate mass effects on populations that are not currently prepared to respond on such an immediate and large scale.
Researchers have applied various methods to try to reproduce immune system functions or otherwise utilize immune system mechanisms to capture and/or analyze certain agents in the body. Plasmapheresis is one mechanism that allows for some immune system manipulation and control. The methodology includes removing blood from the patient, separating its components, removing a fraction of the removed blood, and returning a replacement fraction to the patient. The patient's affected blood products are removed and replaced with those of another healthy patient or with synthetics. Examples of diseases that have been treated using plasmapheresis include the following: Guillain-Barré syndrome Chronic inflammatory demyelinating polyneuropathy, Goodpasture's syndrome, Hyperviscosity syndromes, Cryoglobulinemia, Paraproteinemia, Waldenström macroglobulinemia, Myasthenia gravis, Thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura (TTP), Wegener's granulomatosis, and Lambert-Eaton Syndrome (15). There are a number of benefits to rapid removal of auto antibodies and proteins in order to allow time for medications to arrest production of the antibodies and to take effect. However, there are a number of adverse effects with plasmapheresis, including transfusion reactions, risk of exposure to foreign blood products, clotting complications, and the need for the use of anticoagulants, such as citrates, that can cause hypocalcaemia. In addition, the blood must be separated out into its individual components, which complicates the methodology and requires specialized machinery.
Dialysis is another procedure involving a type of blood filtration. In dialysis, blood is removed from the patient, the blood is mixed with a dialysate to filter the blood of toxic waste products through diffusion of waste products, and the blood is returned to the patient. However, dialysis cannot be used to remove blood-borne bacteria, viruses, parasites, cells, cytokines, etc. from the bloodstream effectively for return to the patient in real time.
The ultimate goal of medicine is to treat the patient without causing harm. To date no methodologies have been developed that can remove targeted antigens or other unwanted agents from the body in real time without harming the patient. Further, there are no mechanisms for removing blood-borne bacteria, viruses, parasites, cells, cytokines, etc. from body fluids (e.g., the bloodstream) effectively so that clean fluid (e.g., blood) can be returned to the patient in real time.